Memories of the Blossom
by DoingJeanOnTheSide
Summary: OCs Urasai and Muramani, first mate of Chosokabe and underling of Date respectively, meet together under the Cherry Blossom to recall their precious memories.


Just outside of Oshu, was a large tree shedding its blossoms of pink and white to the wind, and they flew off, swirling in unrecognizable shapes before they landed safely in the blowing grass of such a tranquil green that it wasn't hard to sleep. The tree itself was tall and twisted up into the air, the cherry blossoms covering it completely and providing a nice bit of shade from the soft setting of the sun.

Here beneath the shade and petals were two young woman. The one to the right was younger, brown locks adorned her head and a pale blue-gray eye. Upon her knees is where she sat, in a traditional style that was only proper for a young lady to sit in. She wore a blue kimono as well, the bow tied in the back made of lighter fabric with white sewed in designs at the ends. To the left was the older, a long lilac ponytail swinging down to lay messily in the grass as she leaned against the tree. Instead of a kimono, as a long skirt was most annoying, she wore hamaka, long pants that flowed out at the end, and a simple top that resembled that of a kimono, in that it wrapped around her.

"Hey, Ura," the brown haired girl said as she looked over to the other, a light smile on her face. The sudden talk had made Ura's, or rather, Urasai's, eye jerk open. She had been enjoying the slight breeze. She looked over to her friend, leaning her head against her shoulder to listen.

"Huh? What is it Mur?" She asked when silence ensued. It had always been like Muramani, the brunette, to only speak when spoken to. It had been a quality that took time to get used to for the loudmouth pirate that Urasai had become.

"Remember when we first fought?" Muramani asked, though she didn't look back at Urasai. Instead, she looked off into the distance, to the mountains far away, where the people worked on their farms and cared for their families.

Urasai smiled, "Heh…" of course she remembered. How could she forget their first fight?

_Their weapons clashed together with a loud "clang!" Four daggers to a single bat'leth gripped tightly by both handles in both hands. When the force of it all threw them both back, the bat'leth was pulled apart, snapping beautifully in two. Muramani was the first to charge back into it, slashing two of her daggers down, both held in one hand. Urasai blocked with the blunt side of her weapon as the other half came around to slice at Muramani's stomach. A solid blow and Muramani jumped back, landing a kick right under Urasai's chin. She flew up and backwards to the force, but was quick to twirl in the air and come down to land in a one hand hand-stand. Though this maneuver lost her the second half of her bat'leth. _

_That caused Muramani to smirk slightly, but barely at all, as the half slid away from Urasai's hand. All in vain as the minute she hit the ground again, Muramani was up under her, slicing her daggers through the air to get to Urasai; right at her neck under that stupid coat. However, there was a loud clang as the daggers hit Urasai's neck guard. It was the pirate's turn to smirk as she kicked Muramani right in the gut to send her flying. This gave Urasai time to grab her bat'leth half and make another move, jumping off a rock and flying towards Muramani._

_Muramani was quick to jump back to her a feet in a squat and come up under Urasai as the pirate came down her. The clash of their weapons brought about the elements, lighting and fire coursing through the air now right off the metal that had collided. They pushed apart again and Urasai connected her bat'leth, jumping up on it to spin and swing her leg, the fire following to make a long tail, and kick Muramani aside the face. Muramani only spun and came back with a slice to Urasai's back, the lightning shooting from the metal burning the pirate. She gave her first scream though and turned around with the bat'leth. It burned now._

_Again, their weapons collided again. This continued for hours, and neither of the two prevailed in the fight. It ended with an utter collapse for both of them. Muramani was the first to fall, but Urasai followed in suit quickly. They lay on the ground panting, too tired to even speak._

"How could I ever forget that day?" Urasai chuckled lightly with Muramani as they both looked at each other not. Much time had passed from the first fight, their first meeting. And even now the hate remained, but yet there they sat under the cherry blossom, talking as the old friends they had become.


End file.
